Scale Itch
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: Before Mordin was even aboard the ship, there was already someone who had Scale Itch. Turns out it may be more rampant than he initially thought.


**Okay, how has this not been done? I mean seriously. Come on FF. What the hell is wrong with you lot? Alright, well I'm going for pure unadulterated lust and pervertedness. This is so renegade femshep.**

 **I haven't actually written anything in a while, just been on a rest period and am going back on a rest period after I've done this cause I have University work to do that I've been ignoring.**

 **This is all sorts of fantasy sex, so I'm not recommend anyone do this, keep it fantasy this. It actually turns me off thinking about it but I thought it deserved a story. After all you'd actually die if you tried this thing if it existed.**

 **I haven't beta read this or had anyone read it cause I just chucked it out there. I'm not really proud of this work as I did it in 6 hours of constant distractions but it was just an experiment to make sure my writing hadn't deteriorated and it appears it has a bit. Still on rest period if anyone's wondering.**

* * *

 **Scale Itch**

The fingertips drummed over the desk, waiting. They were the only sound in the room made by the only occupant of the room. The cargo shaft really took way too long for what she wanted to finally come up here. She glared at the things in her room, the fake fish, the stupid model ships that she collected out on missions. The façade was an effective one at the very least. At least she never had to actually feed the damn things. She glared at them, the nervousness getting to her as her fingers drummed faster and harder into the grey plastic desk. At least it was tough, the amount of times she'd slammed her fist into it out of frustration surprised her and it hadn't cracked yet. Things were getting too out of hand. This damn mission. These damned Reapers. She growled inwardly to herself and ran a dainty hand through her shock of red hair. The dainty hand that'd punched reporters and terrorists in the face she reminded herself. She grinned to herself, the memory throwing off her nervousness of the situation. The cargo shaft took way too fucking long. But it was designed to not rattle or aggravate anything. The science department used it more than the bloody cook did and all that was in the cargo bay was food and bullets. She took a long breath, then breathed out slowly, hating the sanitised stale air of her room.

The ping of it arriving filled the room. Music to her ears. She licked her lips as she leant back in her chair, sexual frustration filling her entire body. Her nether lips became moist very very quickly, her heartbeat quickening. Her massive breasts heaved under the combat bandages that kept them from bouncing around whilst in combat. Small licks of pain flittered through her body as they tried to forcefully escape their confines beneath her shirt, the rest of her body throbbing as blood started pumping its way through her system. She swallowed, feeling the saliva trickling, seeping, oozing down her throat, blood vessel in her neck thumping loudly. Her toes tingled, her fingers itched. She licked her lips again, her lips becoming drier due to her increased breathing.

She sprung up from her chair, her hands instantly going for her top. She strolled over to the cargo shaft door, her hands grasping the hem of her top, bouncing up and down on her heels impatiently as the thought of what was going to happen next filled her mind. Fumbling, she finally grasped the shirt and pulled it off her in one stroke, her hands instantly going to the bandages around her breasts. Unravelling, the white material tumbled onto the floor and Shepard stood in her own room topless. She took a massive breath in, her fleshy globes thrusting outwards into the cool air of her room. She groaned in sweet relief, like finally putting on your real shoes after wearing bowling shoes for ages. It just felt so good… Her fingers stroked down her skin and towards the nipples, unable to refrain herself any longer.

Pleasure folded its way through her body, the gratifying feeling warming her up, blood rising to her cheeks as her marine G-string started sticking to her. The temperature wasn't right. She walked over to the door to her room, her hands still sinking into her ample breasts, scanning for the room control. She punched in the new lower temperature, shivering slightly as the hair on the back of her neck started standing on end. She waited, purring quietly, as her nipples started hardening, getting more sensitive. She tweaked them and gave out a small squeak, smiling madly and she bit her lip.

She glanced at the door. Had she? Her hand slid over the smooth metal lock, contemplating. She locked it again just to make sure, the satisfying click falling into place. She also changed the sign outside her door to "Do Not Disturb" just to make sure. Everyone on the ship knew she was seeing Liara so that'd be an easy excuse she just had to make sure they never talked to Liara about it afterwards.

She traipsed back over to the door and heard the gentle scratching of claws on metal. Anticipation filled her as she quickly grappled with her tight leggings. She cursed and sat on the floor, slowly peeling them off until she finally kicked them off. She practically ripped her G-string off.

She couldn't wait for it any longer. Her hand already had found its way to her lower lips, teasingly and massaging. Small mewls were coming out from her mouth already as the thing on the other side of the door mewled back. She realised she was crazy for doing this but it was the first one they'd ever found which was tame. No one here could satisfy her. Liara needed more time, she was more of a commitment type of girl that she was going to have fun breaking down. Joker just broke if they dared to try anything. That was both sad and annoying as he'd nicked named himself MFL. "Masturbator For Life". Sounded worse than a prison sentence Shepard thought as her fist slammed into the door release. She'd always imagined doing this on her travels and she'd fucked a lot of people. Her intuition told her that this'd be a good time and out of all her previous lovers, this one would complain the least.

The door lowered itself slowly. She raised her foot to kick it as if that would in some way speed it up but drew back. The pain in her foot would probably replace the horniness. Oh now she didn't want that. She moaned as a finger slipped inside her without thinking, lubricant seeping its way out, slowly dripping down her leg. She trudged back a little, standing in the very centre of the room. Her foot almost crashed into the blue bowl filled with biscuits. Shepard panted, she'd never felt so horny yet embarrassed at the same time before. She watched as the door finally clunked down into place revealing its contents.

A varren stood there. It wasn't exactly a small one either, Urz was a big varren standing at one and a half meters tall. She'd heard about him through the pit fighting they had on Tuchanka. He'd apparently repopulated an entire varren dairy and was in the most virile years of his life. Shepard gulped. Looking at him, she doubted she even needed the biscuits to coax him in, his forked tongue licking the air, clearly smelling her lubricant. She shuddered as she watched it swing as he walked into the room, red and thick, knot and barb. She hadn't had anything that size and she'd beaten a krogan into submission to prove she could handle mating with it. Her toes curled at the thought of the look Ashley would give her if she ever found out about this. She smiled at the memory of the look Ashley had given her after she'd fucked that krogan. Anything to wipe the smile of that racist bitch. She kicked the bowl away behind her, dropping down onto the balls of her feet to meet with the varren.

It walked over to her and licked her face. Slick slobbering slime covered her face. She'd closed her eyes as soon as she saw the tongue come out. Her hands came up and slowly wiped the slime off her face only to reconsider and spread it on her inner thighs, the cool temperature a nice feeling against the burning sexual frustration. Her hands went up to its neck, fingers stroking along the taught scale-like skin. Urz's muscles bristled against her touch, growling in slight confrontation with her. She shivered as she realised how much bigger Urz was as he pawed forwards, his face practically touching hers. He was at least 2 metres long and on her hands and knees she had no doubt of being able to fit under him. But what if she was on her back? She wished there was sound proofing in the room. Thankfully the rest of the crew were just as tired as she was and being interrupted was unlikely. None of the suspicious noises escaping from the room would be heard.

She moved forwards past his head, her hands stroking down his body. Every muscle she went across twitched, the unknown being making it nervous but excited. She could see the muscles in its legs tensed, ready to pounce as if waiting for the prey to escape. That gave her an amazing idea. It was crazy, but it's have to wait. She needed to test him first. She couldn't believe she'd even bought this animal in a moment of realisation. It would keep a secret though, hopefully. Her hands went lower and stroked its stomach. Urz growled appreciatory as she stroked the stomach, like a wolf receiving cuddles. She didn't leave her hands there long though and they grabbed the throbbing red pole.

Urz bucked as soon as she grabbed the rod, surprised at the being's forwardness. Confusion had originally ran through its mind when it'd been shoved into the cargo lift. It had scrabbled and scraped at its surroundings having just been at the pens. It had decided to go to sleep as it appeared nothing could be done, even after slamming its head against the walls of its confinement. Its instincts hadn't gone away though, still hungry for the females it'd just left. And then the movement and sound of the cargo shaft starting up had woken him. Lights had come on and again he had tried to escape, only for a door to open before him. It opened to a smell he was familiar with, mating. But the being inside the new pen was unlike those he'd mated with before however due to the smell and lubricants dripping onto the floor he had no doubt that it was female and it was ready.

The smell intrigued him and he sniffed the backside of the female who was this weird pink colour, like he would with other males and their females to establish who they were. The smell told him many other males, males he did not recognise had mated with this female. She was a veteran, a leader of the pack. He had only met one of these before and Urz's tail wagged happily. A dominant male and female mating together would be had, his cock twitching in anticipation. Urz's tongue went out and started licking the dripping opening, mewls coming from the female that quickly sank below him.

She gasped and moaned as the varren proceeded to lather her ass and pussy with more saliva. It'd obviously decided to speed things up a bit, unable to contain itself. She was helpless as her core burned with delight, her hands stroking the throbbing red rod that waggled dangerously in front of her face. Precum had already begun spurting from the tip meaning it definitely knew what was going to happen next. The only question was how much it would allow Shepard to play with it. She fantasised about what would definitely be happening next before a paw pressing on her ass reminded her that there was fun to be had. Her hands stroked the entire length, each finger slowly wrapping its way around the sensitive phallus. They moved up slowly, starting from the middle and eventually reaching the knot, two half spheres connected near the base of its massive dick. She gulped as she realised, she would not have a choice of them going in or not. Her varren lover would make sure they were inside her whether she liked it or not. It was going to disappointing for the varren to find out that this species of female couldn't get pregnant with it despite her wealth of experience with various races.

Shepard decided to step it up a notch her mouth becoming itchy as the massive cock in front of her showed only twitching. She spat on her hands and lubricated the entire thing along with its precum, particularly focusing on the head as the varren growled whenever that received particular focus. Shepard cared very much what it actually tasted like though and refused to wait for the cum to arrive. He tongue touched the tip and the varren immediately stopped all ministrations on the satin curtains of the red head in front of him. Urz's cock twitched cutely in front of Shepard she smiled as she brought her lips up to the head and around it, the size splitting open her mouth to its further point. It tasted amazing, the strong heady thick taste of the red cock filling her mouth. She gargled on it pleasurably, one hand stroking whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth and the other slipping down to her throbbing neglected pussy. It felt like an iron slimy rod filled her mouth, a simple end of a construction machine ready to pound. She only wanted more.

Urz realised that maybe this female was unique. It appeared to be able to take its sexual organ from both ends. Urz panted as pleasure filled the varren's body, sensing the female below him become slack with pleasure as well. He decided that now more than ever he wanted to see what this female was capable of. He began thrusting, first meeting resistance quite quickly. He backed off, not wanted to hurt the female beneath him but she surprised him by immediately putting his thick phallus back into the hole, changing to a different position so that she was lower down, more streamlined. Experimentally he thrust against, the hole very tight but much deeper this time. The female below him gargled and coughed, the hole constricting around his member. Urz growled in pleasure at the technique of this female and thrust in again into the sopping hole. Pressure could be felt in the female below him and he quickened his thrusts, trying to get the knot in past the weirdly solid rim at the entrance to the hole. Urz pressed down on the female's fleshy cheeks with his paws and felt her convulse below him, her limb and body writhing. She jerked with every thrust, moaning loudly, the vibrations getting to his appendage. Sweat and ecstasy covered them both. Urz smashed harder down into her, his release he knew was coming and he had to get the knot in. Gripping the fleshy mounds in front of him as his orgasm came, unable to fit the knot into the steel jaws at the entrance.

Breath caught in her lungs as the massive phallus expanded slightly, pumping out white hot cum out of it. She felt it fill her stomach completely bypassing her throat as the cock unleashed torrent after torrent of cum into her belly. She could feel it expand slightly and struggled against the beast's paws and the cold grey floor before she couldn't move. It held firm though and she spluttered to be free, cum coming back up her throat and out of the sides of her lips. Shepard thrashed wildly and spun eventually twisting herself off the cock and out of Urz's grip. She choked, holding her neck as she threw up the cum remaining in her throat. She hardly paid attention to the rest of the torrents hitting her body and covering her side with cum. Her airways finally free, she gasped and collapsed into a pile of sticky white slime. A few second later, unable to contain herself she started licking up the cum. Her pussy dripped, barely satisfied dumping more fluids onto the floor. Shepard mewled as her throat finally stopped throbbing from having been forced open. Ragged breaths came out little by little as her entire body tingle, adrenaline filling her.

Shepard mustered the strength to sit up and almost fell over again. She balked as she gripped her stomach, the sloshing not stopping. She knew he'd release a lot, it was his job to keep farms alive but she thought his semen was precious not something to be guzzled. As much as she wanted to be scared the danger couldn't help turn her on more, seeing her stomach swell slightly tickled her in all the right places. Urz was monolithic. Though she hadn't been with anyone in a while just the thought of this strong red dick going inside her made her itch with desire. One hand was already going towards her own curtains again.

She watched him get excited again when she was on her hands and knees, ass wiggling at him with the drenched lips salivating. He pawed forwards when she smacked her ass invitingly, Urz finally getting the idea until he became confused again as she jumped up onto the bed. She watched as his hind legs tensed powerfully and sprang onto the bed with one leap, completely over her. She groaned underneath him. This was going to be a ride she probably would never forget to say the least. Her feet stroking his red member drew him in closer with Urz giving experimental thrusts trying to find the new sopping hole for him to slam into. Cum would at least eventually drain out of her pussy thankfully as she threw a glance at the locked door. Surely no one would come up here and eavesdrop now right? Why would they even eavesdrop in the beginning with the "do not disturb" sign up?

Shepard had to stop thinking as she yelped as she felt him stretch her out, the knot slamming against the outside lips. Her pussy moulded around the new intrusion, the girth causing her to moan in sweet admiration as he split her slit open. Urz initiated thrusting motions again, his cock going out as far as it could and was slammed back in at breakneck speeds. She moaned as pleasure exploded through her, her breasts swinging back and forth as her hands gripped the bed sheets. Waves of pleasure crashed into her mind as the beast became savage and wave after tidal wave of pleasure slammed into her, her body twitching and convulsing. Moans tumbled from her lips as the strength was taken out of her arms her face falling onto the bed. Adrenaline and pleasure swam through her body fogging her mind. She'd never be able to go back to ordinary sex again after this. She was now no longer able to be anyone but Urz's mate while he was in the bedroom.

Urz watched the female moan and pant below him as he ploughed into her. This hole was must tighter and much sloppier than the previous one but also much softer. The dazed look on her face though said that she was enjoying it, the dribble coming out of her mouth and the eyes fazed by pleasure. She was rotating her hips as well the technique allowing Urz to go deeper than before the sounds of the bottom half of their bodies clashing with wet smack after wet smack. The female below him screamed when the knot was inserted, the rhythm of their thrusts stopping to deal with the extra thickness. She panted a lot faster, the hanging bags of milk heaving against the floor. He pulled the knot out again and shoved it straight back in earning another shorter scream from the female that was muffled into the bed. Her entire body shook as he proceeded with short thrusts her lips allowing easy access to pound the knot back in now.

She felt his thrusts get longer sweat piling up over her body and filling the room with the stench of sex and sweat, her entire body becoming slick. Another hard thrust. This varren had it in him that he'd dominate her and that no other varren was allowed to mate with her she realised. He intended to mark her. The thrusting frenzy that followed signalled the upcoming end for both Urz and Shepard. His shaft moved in and out as a blinding pace, her face thudding into the mattress again and again. She could hear nothing except the wet slaps, her moaning and Urz's panting as he rammed into her, her toned body jiggling with the rhythm of his cock. Darkness started creeping at the edges of her vision as the pressure inside her body built up to its peak point.

Her entire body trembled in orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed down into her, her body convulsing, her mouth simply held open unable to make any noise other than the ragged intake of breaths occasionally, moans unable to keep up with the pleasure. She felt the knot expand inside her, locking her to him as he twisted his entire body so they were ass to ass. Then he deposited his cum.

She blacked out as she saw her belly expand, tiredness and surprise getting to her.

* * *

Shepard lay there next to the sleeping varren, unable to sleep any longer as her bloated stomach gurgled, the cum inside her sloshing around. Well, she'd have plenty of fun in the future with her "pet"

Nobody would agree with her. Especially not that bitch.

Actually…

Shepard got up and walked carefully and slowly across to the cargo shaft. Looking at the floor select screen she could quite clearly see the room labelled "Williams"

She looked back at the varren and thought about the "Virile" injections they'd picked up after that black market gig.

Shepard smiled to herself, opening the cargo shaft door.

* * *

 **I just felt like doing this cause there wasn't one out there for the amount of jokes that come out of ME2.**

 **Probably not going to do another one, gotta admit these things don't really turn me on and are not really my style. I grew less and less interested towards the end of this piece that I thought I'd just chuck out.**


End file.
